


Холодное железо

by Erna_Y



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, F/M, Gen, Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erna_Y/pseuds/Erna_Y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. После покушения Кирхайс остался жив. Кирхайс и Аннерозе вместе, но их любовь подвергается испытанию, Райнхард хочет помочь Кирхайсу восстановить отношения с Аннерозе. Каждый из них пытается разобраться в собственных чувствах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодное железо

Не проверяйте друзей и любимых. Они все равно не выдержат испытания.  
Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери

 

─ Ну, так что же нам делать с семьей Лихтенладе? ─ Райнхард задумчиво покрутил в пальцах перьевую ручку, стилизованную под гусиное перо, и вопросительно посмотрел на Кирхайса. Хотя оба сидели за кофейным столом у стены, Кирхайс даже не откинулся на спинку дивана, несмотря на то, что был все еще слаб после ранения. Шрам на его шее еще не успел поблекнуть и выделялся над высоким воротом кителя ярким пятном. Шрам, ставший для него чем-то вроде почетного знака отличия..  
Их разделял резной лакированный столик с позолотой, но Райнхарду казалось, что их разделяет неизмеримо большее, чем два метра воздуха. Те дни, когда Кирхайс смотрел на него с восторгом и обожанием, уже миновали. Юношеские надежды, что Кирхайс будет рядом с ним до последнего дня, теперь казались наивными, и таким же наивным казалось желание владеть его преданностью безраздельно.  
Кирхайс молчал. Вопрос Райнхарда был риторическим, потому что Кирхайс высказал свою просьбу еще час назад.  
Покачав головой, Райнхард отхлебнул из чашки. Кофе остыл, за обсуждением текущих дел о нем забыли.  
─ Ты предлагаешь пощадить их...  
─ Так точно, ваше превосходительство. Факты указывают на то, что покушение Ансбаха ─ не что иное, как личная месть, ─ Кирхайс едва заметно поморщился. ─ Разумеется, снять с бывшего госсекретаря все обвинения уже невозможно, после всего, что случилось месяц назад.  
─ Сначала захватить власть, а потом признаться в том, что действовал незаконно? ─ Райнхард усмехнулся. ─ Даже ты бы не пошел на такое, если бы оказался на моем месте.  
Кирхайс пожал плечами, словно не заметив насмешки. Его лицо оставалось непроницаемым. Ясный, прозрачный взгляд словно бы бросал вызов.  
─ Я не предлагаю снять с Лихтенладе обвинения, а прошу лишь смягчить приговор относительно его семьи. Родичи не должны отвечать за чужие преступления. Коллективная ответственность ─ варварский закон. Он должен быть отменен.  
─ Значит, ты предлагаешь карать государственную измену точно так же, как обычное преступление? ─ Райнхард удивленно воззрился на лучшего друга и, наткнувшись на его взгляд, задумчиво нахмурился, покусывая кончик пера.  
─ Несправедливые законы следует отменять. Ведь ты задумал лишить аристократов их наследственных привилегий. Почему бы не пойти дальше? Сын не должен отвечать за отца, а брат за брата. И уж тем более жестоко ─ подвергать казни детей, ─ Кирхайс кашлянул, прочищая горло. Его голос был хриплым от усталости. ─ Если бы не этот проклятый закон, твой отец одиннадцать лет назад мог бы отказаться, и госпожу Аннерозе не забрали бы во дворец.  
«Кирхайс прав, ─ подумал Райнхард. ─ Отец даже не смог бежать в Альянс, забрав нас с собой, после того как лакеи Фридриха в первый раз пришли к нему. Для этого нужны были деньги, связи, время. Ни времени, ни денег, ни связей у него тогда не было».  
К воспоминаниям от отце все еще примешивалось чувство вины. Райнхард с опозданием понял, что был несправедлив, но не признавался в этом открыто.  
─ Хорошо, ─ сказал он. ─ Я отменю закон о коллективной ответственности, даю тебе слово. Клаус фон Лихтенладе будет казнен, а его родственники отправятся в ссылку. Это самое большее, что я могу сделать.  
─ Спасибо, ваше превосходительство. Милосердие к врагам возвратится к вам сторицей.  
─ Народная любовь сейчас и мятежи через десять, пятнадцать лет ─ вот что станет нам наградой за милосердие, ─ Райнхард размашисто написал на документе "требует доработки" и отложил перо, заглядывая Кирхайсу в глаза. ─ Но мы с этим справимся, ведь так?  
─Конечно, ─ ответил Кирхайс, и Райнхард подвинул к нему лист бумаги.  
─Тогда подготовь проект изменений в статью о государственной измене. И выясни, какие юридические последствия повлечет за собой изменение этой статьи.  
Кирхайс ошеломленно изогнул брови. Райнхард поднял руку, упреждая его вопрос.  
─Понимаю, это находится вне компетенции заместителя главнокомандующего. Но раз предложил, будь готов исполнять.  
─Будет исполнено.  
─Вот и славно, ─ Райнхард сжал его запястье, ожидая, что Кирхайс мягко высвободит руку, но он даже не напрягся.  
После гибели Вестерланда, в которой Райнхард был косвенно виновен, их дружеские отношения дали трещину. И хотя Кирхайс своим поступком показал беспримерную преданность, Райнхарду было недостаточно этой воинской преданности, как прежде было недостаточно одной лишь дружеской теплоты.  
Он посмотрел на часы.  
─Уже пол-одиннадцатого. Пора домой.  
Кирхайс положил документ в папку и поднялся.  
─Разрешите идти?  
─Может, поедем ко мне?  
─Уже поздно. Невежливо тревожить госпожу Аннерозе в такое время суток.  
─Мы ее не потревожим ─ места в доме больше, чем достаточно. У меня и заночуешь.  
─Я не могу поехать к тебе, лорд Райнхард.  
─Почему? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?  
─Нет, ─ Кирхайс замолчал, отчего-то смутившись. ─ Если хочешь, можем поехать ко мне. Но советую тебе сегодня не оставлять госпожу Аннерозе одну.  
Райнхард не понял, отчего так смутился Кирхайс, и решил, что, наверное, что-то произошло между ним и Аннерозе, раз он избегает встречи с ней. Но что могло произойти? У них всегда были прекрасные отношения, представить себе невозможно, что Кирхайс мог чем-то рассердить ее или, тем более, обидеться на нее. Из рук Аннерозе Кирхайс принял бы все, что угодно. Он даже поклялся ей... Райнхард стиснул зубы, вспомнив, что рассказала ему Аннерозе, когда Кирхайс лежал при смерти, в чем призналась, как в тяжком грехе.  
"Я попросила его позаботиться о тебе".  
Ноты раскаяния сквозили в ее голосе. Она говорила так, будто Кирхайс с самого начала принадлежал только ей, и стал другом Райнхарда лишь по ее велению. Она, конечно же, тешила себя иллюзиями, и ее чувство вины было одной иллюзий среди множества других. Но досада от ее раскаяния возвращалась снова и снова, заставляя пристальнее присматриваться к Кирхайсу, чтобы понять его истинные намерения.  
─Вы что, ─ недоуменно пробормотал Райнхард, ─ поссорились?  
─Нет, ─ Кирхайс отвернулся, но Райнхард придержал его за плечо:  
─Постой.Объясни мне, что произошло.  
Кирхайс обернулся. Во взгляде прозрачных синих глаз не было теплоты.  
─Хорошо. Только давай поговорим в другом месте.  
─Ладно, ─ кивнул Райнхард. ─ Проедемся немного, а потом отвезешь меня домой.

 

***

Говорить в машине было неудобно, и они поехали к морю.  
Над горизонтом занимался рассвет, узкая полоска зари бросала лиловые отсветы на матовую рябь.  
Кирхайс остановился у края бетонного парапета, разглядывая волны далеко внизу. Его плащ трепетал на ветру с мерным шорохом. В предрассветных сумерках фиолетовый оттенок ткани был незаметен, плащ казался черным, как ночь. Райнхард помедлил, задержав взгляд на высокой фигуре на фоне неба и заката. Но тут Кирхайс оглянулся, и Райнхард, приосанившись, подошел к нему.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Шум волн оттеснил тревоги прошедшего дня. Край солнечного диска показался над горизонтом, заливая бледным багрянцем сизые тучи, словно мутный алый глаз огненного великана.  
Райнхард подумал было, что не стоило начинать этот разговор, ведь Кирхайс и Аннерозе сами способны разобраться в своих отношениях. Но тут же представил, как вернется домой, и застанет Аннерозе, такую же отстраненно вежливую, как вчера и позавчера ─ такой она стала с тех пор, как узнала о подробностях покушения, ─ обменяется с ней ничего не значащими фразами о работе и том, как она провела день... У нее не удастся выведать ничего, она расскажет, только если сама захочет, и, возможно, в следующий раз, когда они с Кирхайсом придут, как ни в чем не бывало, будет угощать их пирогами. Начать следовало с Кирхайса. Он не станет уходить от ответа.  
─С самого детства у нас не было тайн друг от друга, ─ сказал Райнхард. ─ Но ты никогда не пытался влезть мне в душу, а я не лез в твою. Знаю, ты не способен обидеть или рассердить Аннерозе, и убьешь любого, кто попытается причинить ей зло. И все же я хочу знать, произошло между вами.  
Кирхайс грустно улыбнулся.  
─А если я на самом деле обидел ее?  
─Не шути со мной так, ─ нахмурился Райнхард. ─ Не могу представить себе, что ты мог с ней поссориться...  
─Конечно же, нет, ─ вздохнул Кирхайс. ─ Видишь ли... ─ Он запнулся, не решаясь произнести следующие слова. ─ Я давно люблю твою сестру.  
─Я подозревал нечто подобное, когда ты приходил к Аннерозе в гости в мое отсутствие, еще до войны, ─ задумчиво проговорил Райнхард. ─ Но ведь это значит, что и она тебя любит, не так ли?  
Кирхайс покраснел так, что даже веснушки поблекли.  
─Любила, ─ поправил он. ─ Вчера она сказала, что нам с ней лучше остаться друзьями, потому что госпожа Аннерозе не может стать моей женой. Так что некоторое время нам с ней лучше не видеться.  
Райнхард не знал, что сказать. Он ощущал горечь, но вместе с тем и облегчение. Мысль о том, что сестра еще некоторое время останется с ним, обнадеживала. Ведь он, с тех пор как умер старый кайзер, так и не успел насладиться ее обществом. Но была сильнее горечь от неприятного открытия, которое поразило Райнхарда, при всей своей банальности ─ возможно, потому что прежде он закрывал глаза на простой и очевидный факт: Кирхайс рано или поздно обзаведется семьей, и его любовь и обожание достанется жене и детям. Райнхард не будет так важен для него, как раньше. Если только...  
─Когда сестра вернулась ко мне, я думал, что если она вдруг решит выйти замуж, то лучше пусть за тебя. Трудно представить человека более достойного, кому бы можно было доверить мою драгоценную сестру.  
Кирхайс не удержался от улыбки.  
─Для того чтобы выйти замуж или жениться, нужна взаимная симпатия. Аннерозе ─ не вещь, чтобы доверять ее кому бы то ни было.  
─Если она обиделась на тебя, ─ не отступал Райнхард, ─ это еще не значит, что она больше не хочет тебя видеть. Она очень беспокоилась за тебя, когда ты был в больнице, ─ он уставился на небо. ─ Может быть, она решила, что ты бросился на Ансбаха из-за нее...  
Искоса взглянул на Кирхайса, Райнхард заметил, что тот стиснул зубы ─ мышца на щеке напряглась, резко проступив под тонкой кожей. После ранения Кирхайс сильно похудел, и юношеская округлость окончательно сошла с его лица.  
─А ты как думаешь, почему? ─ молвил он ровным голосом.  
─Ответ известен нам обоим, ─ заложив руки за спину, произнес Райнхард. ─ Легко держать клятву прекрасной госпоже, когда ты дал такую же самому себе. Аннерозе может заблуждаться насчет тебя сколько угодно, но я вижу тебя насквозь ─ после того, как мы столько лет прожили вместе.  
Кирхайс оторопел. Райнхард обернулся к нему и схватил его за плечо.  
─Если любишь Аннерозе, добивайся ее. Я помогу тебе, если понадобится.  
Налетевший порыв ветра раздул тяжелый плащ, как парус. Райнхард пошатнулся, чиркнув каблуком о край парапета, но Кирхайс обхватил его за пояс, помогая удержать равновесие.  
─Не стой так близко к краю.  
В тот короткое мгновение, пока Кирхайс смотрел на него с тревогой и покровительством, крепко держа в руках, Райнхард успел ощутить приятный холодок в груди, как бывало во время боя. Кирхайс сделал два шага назад и развернулся, понуждая стать к ветру лицом. Он был бледен, глаза выделись, как два маленьких озера с темной водой.  
─Спасибо, ─ Райнхард не нашел в себе сил осуществить сиюминутное желание – поправить другу шевелюру: тяжелые завитки падали на глаза и спускались на ворот мундира, придавая Кирхайсу бунтарский вид.  
─Здесь сильный ветер, ─ сказал Кирхайс. ─ Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой.

***  
На обратном пути они обсуждали вопросы исключительно служебного характера ─ о подразделении личной охраны, формированием которого занимался Кирхайс. Теперь Райнхард занимал слишком высокий пост для того, чтобы в качестве телохранителя было достаточно заместителя, у которого немало других обязанностей. Пока же Кирхайс все так же беспечно разъезжал на служебной машине, сопровождая Райнхарда по старой памяти.  
Они попрощались во внутреннем дворе поместья Шварцес Шлосс. Кирхайс не стал выходить из машины: он торопился домой, ведь ему еще нужно было выспаться перед тем, как идти на службу. Райнхард пожал ему руку и вышел, сожалея о том, что не напросился в гости. Провожая машину взглядом, сквозь тонированное стекло он не мог видеть Кирхайса, но представлял его сосредоточенное лицо ─ без привычной маски любезности и внимания, с выражением задумчивым и слегка меланхолическим.  
"Они с Аннерозе могут стать прекрасной парой. Ради этой цели стоит приложить некоторые усилия. Тогда они оба останутся со мной".  
Отчего-то, подумав так, Райнхард не ощутил себя воодушевленным. Напротив, ему захотелось выпить вина и крепко заснуть.  
Но в тот вечер ему было не суждено напиться в одиночестве, потому что, придя домой, в гостиной он обнаружил Аннерозе в компании ее подруги, баронессы фон Вестфален, незамужней дамы, распоряжавшейся солидным состоянием. Аннерозе с баронессой читали вслух весьма потрепанную и, судя по виду, очень старую книжицу, отпуская по ходу комментарии, и то и дело заливались смехом. На столе горели свечи, а с пирогами соседствовали фрукты и бутылка вина.  
В другое время Райнхард непременно бы порадовался тому, что сестра приятно проводит время, отвлекаясь от грустных мыслей, но в этот вечер непринужденное веселье Аннерозе заставило его ощутить раздражение. Похоже, она совсем не испытывала сожаления от того, что отвергла Кирхайса. Впрочем, почему бы и нет? В конце концов, она могла полюбить кого-то другого. С тех пор, как умер старый кайзер Фридрих, она не появлялась в обществе, даже у баронессы фон Вестфален, которая, несмотря на тяжелые времена, раз в месяц устраивала балы. Но, как говорят знающие люди, было бы желание…  
Райнхард улыбнулся по-светски, чтобы не выказать своих чувств.  
─Мое почтение, благородные дамы, ─ сказал он, проходя в гостиную. Баронесса кокетливо наклонила голову, одаряя Райнхарда лучезарной улыбкой. Аннерозе помахала рукой.  
─Привет, брат. Ты сегодня припозднился. Мы тебя ждали-ждали, да так и не дождались, почти все съели и выпили.  
─Не беда, ─ ответил Райнхард. ─ Я поужинал в адмиралтействе ─ мы с Кирхайсом допоздна обсуждали дела. Потом он отвез меня и поехал домой.  
─Почему же он не зашел? – удивилась Аннерозе.  
─У него завтра утром инспекция, нужно рано вставать.  
─Жаль, ─ Аннерозе покачала головой. – Что ж, передай ему привет, когда увидишь.  
─Непременно, ─ Райнхард удивился про себя, как легко сестра говорит о Кирхайсе.  
─Садись за стол, я велю разогреть ужин. Тебе лосося или баранину?  
Райнхард не успел оглянуться, как сестра взяла инициативу в свои руки.  
─Баранину, ─ сказал он, усаживаясь напротив. Окинув стол взглядом, Райнхард заметил, что Аннерозе поскромничала насчет того, что все съедено, пирогов на тарелке оставалось предостаточно. Она позвала служанку, приказала принести еще один прибор и отдала необходимые распоряжения.  
«А может, все не так плохо, как показалось Кирхайсу? – подумал Райнхард, в ожидании бокала уплетая кусок пирога. – Сестра, кажется, совсем не злится. А Кирхайс и подавно долго злиться не будет».  
─Вечер не задался? – заговорщическим тоном произнесла Магдалена фон Вестфален, пока Аннерозе была занята разговором со служанкой.  
─С чего вы взяли? – изумился Райнхард.  
Магдалена сделала вид, что не заметила его вопроса.  
─А я так надеялась, что адмирал Кирхайс придет и поужинает вместе с нами. Подлинное удовольствие – смотреть на вас, когда вы вместе.  
─Хм, ─ смутился Райнхард.  
─Нечасто встретишь столь прекрасный образец дружбы, воспетой еще в древности, ─ Магдалена разложила свой веер и снова сложила его. Это должно было что-то означать, но Райнхард не был сведущ в таких вещах. – В тот злополучный вечер, когда безумный старик пронес трость с взрывчаткой во дворец, видела, как он искал вас среди разгромленного зала, и как нашел… Как он плакал от радости у вас на груди.  
Воспоминание заставило его поперхнуться.  
─Да, ─ проронил Райнхард. – Так и было. А потом я плакал над ним, лежащим в крови, после того, как он закрыл меня собой от выстрелов. У него не было при себе оружия. Из-за моей ошибки.  
─Так проявляется истинная преданность, ─ Магдалена улыбнулась.─ Воин защищает господина ценой своей жизни, даже если тот неправ.  
─Воин… да, пожалуй, вы правы, ─ Райнхард вскинул голову. – Когда придет время, я сделаю для него то же самое.  
─Теперь вы подарили ему привилегию носить любое оружие в вашем присутствии, и это лишь самая малость из того, что вы желаете сделать для него. Есть нечто большее…  
─Вы слишком торопитесь в угадывании моих желаний, ─ молвил Райнхард. – Хотите вина?  
Магдалена кивнула, и он наполнил ее бокал.  
─О чем это вы там беседуете? – Аннерозе окинула обоих внимательным взглядом.  
─Мы говорили о том, какие Райнхард с Зигфридом хорошие друзья.  
─Это правда, ─ кивнула Аннерозе. – Надеюсь, жизнь скоро наладится, и мы снова поедем все вместе в оперу.  
«Она ведет себя так, будто совсем ничего не произошло, ─ думал Райнхард, наливая себе вина. – Что за бессердечность. Нужно было увязаться за ним под любым предлогом. И пить с ним, а не с этими дамами, которым и без того хорошо».

 

***

Кирхайс жил в старом предместье, в небольшом, но роскошном особняке среди запущенного сада. Не так далеко от Шварцес Шлосс, родового поместья Лоэнграммов, два года вместе с титулом перешедшего во владения Райнхарду. Особняк принадлежал военному министерству и прежде служил для размещения персон высочайшего ранга, прибывавших с отдаленных планет. Кирхайс до сих пор чувствовал себя неуютно в этой помпезной обстановке с безумно дорогой мебелью. К тому же он плохо себе представлял, чем можно заниматься в одиночестве. Но работать здесь было одно удовольствие. В кабинете он еще в прошлом году распорядился установить самые современные компьютерные системы, и пункт дальней связи, и защищенный доступ к банкам данных. Картинка у ГИС-системы была не хуже, чем на флагмане, и это преимущество Кирхайс не уставал использовать в ходе подготовки к намеченной Райнхардом кампании по возвращению крепости Изерлон законному владельцу ─ Рейху. Райнхард жаждал получить Изерлон назад, ведь то, что там засели военные Альянса, было наглядной демонстрацией пострадавшей военной мощи Рейха. Райнхарду хотелось поскорее вернуть былое величие империи, которую он уже готов был назвать своей.  
У Кирхайса не было времени предаваться меланхолии из-за неожиданного препятствия, которое возникло в отношениях с Аннерозе, казавшихся до настоящего момента безоблачными и понятными на многие годы вперед. И все же тоска захватила его с удвоенной силой, когда он переступил порог собственного дома.  
По возвращению из госпиталя Кирхайс пополнил запасы спиртного, и теперь с некоторым удовольствием оглядывал винный шкаф. Он откупорил бутылку коньяка и выпил немного, вспоминая позапрошлый вечер в саду замка Шварцес Шлосс.  
Тогда Райнхард допоздна задержался в Сан-Суси. Теперь он был не только главнокомандующим, но и регентом при малолетнем Эрвине-Йозефе. После завершения государственного переворота он стал первым лицом в Рейхе – на его плечи легло бремя власти, о которой он когда-то мечтал. Райнхард пытался вникать во все, что касалось его полномочий, и попутно восполнял пробелы в знаниях. Рутинная работа никогда не была его стихией. Он стремился передоверить то, что возможно, надежным людям, но даже их поиск был делом непростым. Райнхарду помогало его чутье, умение с первого взгляда определять талантливых подчиненных. В людях он ошибался редко.  
Оберштайн, еще не так давно составлявший Райнхарду компанию в вечерних посиделках на службе за бутылкой вина, после трагедии с Вестерландом и покушения, которое из-за его совета едва не закончилось для Кирхайса самым плачевным образом, потерял часть своих позиций. Нет, он не был отстранен от своих обязанностей. Райнхард назначил главой вновь созданного министерства галактической безопасности. Но за бутылкой, как бывало прежде, они больше не посиживали в кабинете, и кофе вместе не пили.  
Райнхард тогда повел себя с честью. О том, что Кирхайс был разоружен перед той злополучной аудиенцией по совету Оберштайна, Райнхард не обмолвился ни разу. Кирхайс узнал об этом от Бергенгрюна, а тот – от некоего офицера, случайно услышавшего разговор главнокомандующего с советником. Известие не удивило его. Оберштайн и прежде был против фаворитизма, так что такой совет был вполне в его духе. Правитель должен быть один, никаких друзей, только подчиненные, жизнями которых он пожертвует без колебаний ради блага государства. В его словах, возможно, и было рациональное зерно. Да только он плохо знал Райнхарда, с его манерой строить отношения, основанные на личной преданности.  
Подумав так, Кирхайс почесал шрам на шее. Кожа там все еще оставалась чувствительной и зудела, когда воротник кителя задевал ее.  
Райнхард оказался совсем не тем правителем, которого так желал видеть Оберштайн. Чтобы убедиться в этом, не жалко было пару дней прождать у радужного моста, наблюдая на проносящихся мимо валькирий. Да что там, не жалко было бы и умереть, чтобы дать Райнхарду возможность повернуть назад. Ведь только живой может исправить свои ошибки. Мертвому все равно.  
Кирхайс налил себе еще.  
Если рассудить здраво, с пушкой тогда просто-напросто повезло. Лейтенант Хансен за такой прыжок наверняка поставил бы по рукопашному бою зачет автоматом. Пушка была слишком тяжела и требовала времени, чтобы прицелиться. Вот если бы Ансбах пронес бластер, шансов у Райнхарда не было бы никаких. А еще он мог пронести в гробу мину из тех, что разносят в клочья тяжелые танки. Но он пронес пушку и потерял драгоценные мгновения. За это тоже следовало выпить.  
«Я думал, что вы выстрелите, ─ говорил потом Лютц, будто ощущая за собой вину за то, что произошло. – Я не знал, что вы тоже безоружны».  
Наверное, и другие думали так же. Что все решится одним выстрелом в упор. Но единственный телохранитель был разоружен при входе, потому что все должны быть равны перед Райнхардом.  
«А Аннерозе думает, что все это – из-за клятвы. Может быть, и Райнхард теперь думает так же? Ведь он верит ей. Всегда верил. Но если бы я выполнял свой долг только потому, что дал клятву верности даме сердца, то кто я после этого? На месте Райнхарда я бы не стал доверять такому офицеру свою жизнь. Оберштайн, хотя и ничего не понимает в оружии, но выходит, что он куда более достоин доверия. Пытаться заслонить Райнхарда от выстрела плазменной пушки. Глупо… Но это выше всяких клятв».  
Кирхайс обнаружил, что бутылка пуста.  
Он откупорил еще одну, вспоминая свой последний визит к Аннерозе.

 

***

Поздние розы с растрепанными белыми лепесткам медленно укутывал снег. Не по сезону рано ветер пригнал с севера холодные синие тучи. Странно смотрелись белые цветы на фоне увядающих черных листьев. Бьянка разрослась густо, завоевывая все новые участки крепостной стены. Совсем как в старой сказке, где принцесса укололась розовым шипом и заснула на много лет, а с ней – и все королевство.  
Чтобы набраться храбрости, Кирхайс прошелся по саду. Он раздумывал, не ошибся ли с размерами кольца, и не покажется ли оно безвкусным.  
Все изменилось за последний год. Теперь торопился жить, словно, ощутив дыхание смерти, стал бояться не успеть осуществить свои желания.  
В этот холодный осенний вечер Аннерозе вышивала у камина.  
─Привет, Зиг, ─ сказала она. Он подошел к ней и поцеловал в щеку. – Устал?  
─Нисколько, ─ прислонившись к спинке кресла, Кирхайс обнял ее и прошептал на ухо:  
─Госпожа Аннерозе, нам надо поговорить.  
Чуть откинув голову, она улыбнулась.  
─О чем же?  
Кирхайс приосанился. Момент настал. Главное – не терять присутствия духа.  
Он достал из кармана обитую бархатом коробочку и, обойдя кресло, опустился перед Аннерозе на одно колено.  
─Госпожа Аннерозе, ─ произнес Кирхайс, глядя ей в глаза. – Будьте моей женой.  
Сказав так, он протянул ей подарок.  
Аннерозе отложила рукоделье. По ее лицу невозможно было понять, что она чувствует. Видно было, что она пытается держать себя в руках.  
─Зиг, ─ прошептала он. – Что это такое?  
─Взгляните сами.  
Она открыла коробочку. Там было кольцо от малоизвестного феззанского дизайнера. Бриллиант, похожий на каплю света, в тонкой и замысловатой оправе из платины. Кирхайс хотел, чтобы это кольцо было не похоже на драгоценности, который дарил ей кайзер Фридрих.  
─Оно стоит целое состояние. Но зачем?  
Кирхайс медленно вдохнул, чтобы не выдать свое волнение.  
─Вам не нравится?  
─У тебя хороший вкус, Зиг. Оно очень красивое. Но я… не могу принять его. Я не могу стать твоей женой.  
Стиснув зубы, Кирхайс подавил вспыхнувшую ревность и заставил себя рассуждать здраво.  
«Я и так был одарен ее благосклонностью… Удача вскружила мне голову».  
─Ваша воля.  
─Ты даже не хочешь знать, почему?  
─Если вы считаете нужным сказать…  
─Как это похоже на Зига, ─ Аннерозе взяла его за руки. – Видишь ли, после некоторых печальных событий я поняла, что не хочу быть женой военного. Я едва не потеряла тебя. Что если, тебе снова будет угрожать опасность, и удача окажется не на твоей стороне? Тогда мне придется оплакивать тебя.  
─Адмиралы гибнут не так уж часто, ─ улыбнулся Кирхайс.  
─Потому что их не так много, ─ ее взгляд стал серьезным. – Ты сказал тогда, что выполнил свою клятву.  
Кирхайс смутился.  
─Я думал, что умираю….  
─Зиг, я так ошибалась. Я и помыслить не могла, что Райнхард подвергнет тебя смертельному риску. Помнишь, что я говорила тебя? Когда Райнхард перестанет слушать тебя, он падет. И его падение будет уже не остановить. Так и получилось. Он позволил уничтожить Вестерланд и едва не погубил тебя.  
─Это была досадная и глупая ошибка. Он до сих пор испытывает боль из-за нее. Мне самому становится больно, когда вижу это.  
Аннерозе грустно улыбнулась.  
─Ему больно не из-за ошибки. А из-за тебя.  
─Пусть так. Но разве Райнхард против наших отношений?  
─Он никогда не был против. Не в этом дело. Взяв с тебя клятву, я совершила опрометчивый поступок. Когда слухи о Вестерланде дошли до меня, я поняла, что слишком понадеялась на вашу дружбу и на то влияние, которое ты оказывал на него. Я понадеялась на то, что ты способен удержать его от падения. Когда тебя не оказалось рядом, он легко переступил грань между злом меньшим и злом чрезмерным, ради собственных амбиций.  
─Оберштайн обманул его.  
В глазах Аннерозе блеснула сталь.  
─Никто не смог бы использовать его, если бы он уверен в своей правоте. Я уже вижу, что будет дальше. Он пойдет выше, перешагивая через трупы. Многие падут ради его славы. Быть может, настанет время, когда ему придется пожертвовать тобой. И он сделает это. Или тебе придется делать то, что идет в разрез с твоими понятиями о чести.  
Кирхайс опустил голову.  
─Я полюбила тебя, потому что ты всегда был добрым и честным, и хочу, чтобы ты оставался таким же и впредь.  
Она погладила его по голове, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.  
─Я выйду за тебя замуж, но лишь при одном условии: ты должен выйти в отставку. В противном случае нам лучше остаться друзьями.  
Кирхайс оторопел. Он многое мог бы сказать ей, но слова застряли в горле.  
─Можешь не отвечать сейчас. Я не требую немедленного ответа. Просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал над тем, что я тебе сказала.  
Аннерозе закрыла коробочку и отдала Кирхайсу.  
Ни слова не говоря, он церемонно поклонился и направился к выходу.

Когда он спускался по лестнице, его лицо полыхало от гнева на самого себя и на Аннерозе. Все внутри клокотало, так что Кирхайс даже не перемолвился словом с офицером охраны, у которого всегда справлялся, не случилось ли ничего подозрительного.  
Снег таял на растрепанных белых лепестках роз, напоминая о том, что все преходяще: и слава, и любовь, и преданность.

***

Вспоминая об этом, Кирхайс смотрел на старый запущенный сад за окном, где плющ обвивали мраморные статуи, а плетистые розы, превратившие дорожки в настоящие дебри, тянули ветви к окнам первого этажа.  
«Все преходяще, ─ думал он. – Тех, кто приезжал сюда в зените славы, уже нет. Император – пятилетний ребенок, покинутый всеми, и власть его – как дом, стоящий на песке. Если я выполню ее условие… понимает ли она, что случится тогда? А может, этого она и добивается? Она никогда не простит ему Вестерланд. И я не прощу. Но кто может знать, какие еще жертвы ожидают нас впереди? Или ее больше пугает то, каким стану я, если останусь с ним? Ангел с золотыми крыльями падает, превращаясь в падшего ангела, и творит зло под маской добра ради собственных амбиций. И я рядом с ним – падаю, чтобы разбиться, или тоже стать частью силы зла. – Кирхайс взглянул на бутылку, сколько еще в ней осталось, и почувствовал, что не может подняться с кресла – так сильно кружилась голова. ─ Пора идти спать».

***  
На следующее утро он едва не проспал. К счастью, таблетки от похмелья сделали свое благое дело, а военной полиции не пришло в голову остановить машину заместителя главнокомандующего из-за превышения скорости.  
Космодром Идвавёлль замыслили строить с размахом, но из-за недостатка средства Райнхард раздумывал, продолжать ли строительство, не лучше ли будет законсервировать его на время. Будет ли больше время от такого решения или пользы? Кирхайс склонялся к решению законсервировать проект, потому что строительство было только начато, и для его завершения требовались огромные деньги, которые можно было бы пустить на восстановление экономики. Но у Райнхарда цели были иными – ему требовалось дополнительное вооружение для того, чтобы отбить Изерлон у Альянса. После инспекции Кирхайс изложил ему свои доводы, упомянув о том, что следующую изерлонскую кампанию нужно отложить, по меньшей мере, на два года, чтобы восстановить военный потенциал. Райнхард не сказал ни да, ни нет, обещав подумать.  
В нем что-то было не так в тот вечер. Не так, как день и два дня назад.  
─Сегодня ты от меня не отделаешься, ─ с шутливой угрозой пообещал он. – Твои круги под глазами говорят об излишнем рвении в борьбе с алкоголем. Клянусь впредь разделять с тобой все тяготы этой борьбы.  
Он весь сиял. Блистающий белизной плащ, на котором все металлические детали, застежки, эполеты – все выглядело ослепительно новым, сверкающим, золотистые волосы, тщательно причесанные, мягкими волнами спадали на плечи – ни тени его привычной небрежности, из-за которой Аннерозе в шутку называла его «благородным дикарем». Но ярче всего сияла его улыбка.  
За десять лет Кирхайс так привык к Райнхарду, что перестал замечать, как щедро его друг одарен природой, и как данность его сокрушительное обаяние. Быть может, и Райнхард так привык к собственному отражению в зеркале, что принимает его как должное, лишь острее воспринимая внешнее несовершенство в других?  
Хотя веснушки ему всегда нравились.  
─Кирхайс… ─ тихо позвал Райнхард. – Что с тобой?  
─Ничего, ─ Кирхайс встряхнул головой. – Всего лишь задумался  
─Ты совсем не бережешь свое здоровье. Предлагаю прямо сейчас отправиться в Нойе Сан-Суси, там есть одно отличное местечко, которое ты обязательно должен увидеть. Возражения не принимаются.  
─Хорошо, ─ сдался Кирхайс. – Заодно навестим малыша Эрвина-Йозефа.  
─Как тебе будет угодно, ─ пожал плечами Райнхард. В его голосе слышалась покорность без ожидаемого недовольства.

***  
После того, как умер кайзер Фридрих, резиденция Гольденбаумов постепенно погружалась в запустение. Тисовые изгороди никто не подстригал, и за год они превратились в настоящие заросли, охапки дубовых листьев, чуть припорошенных снегом, лежали на пожухлой траве, прозрачное небо уходящей осени стыло среди ветвей.  
─Смотри, там олень, ─ сказал Райнхард, указывая вдаль между кустов. Кирхайс поежился. Термоткань мундира должна была согревать, но он все равно мерз, даже плащ не спасал.  
─Косуля, ─ поправил он. – Видишь, какие рожки маленькие?  
─Ага. Пойдем, покормим? Они тут совсем ручные.  
─А у тебя есть, чем?  
Райнхард протянул левую руку, показывая сверток, который до того момента прятал под плащом.  
─Яблоки. В прошлый раз они это ели.  
─Так ты их не в первый раз кормишь? – изумился Кирхайс.  
─Нет, ─ признался Райнхард. – Аннерозе недавно рассказала, и я решил попробовать.  
Это было настоящим открытием. Да что там говорить, нечасто увидишь, как главнокомандующий флотом в своем белом плаще медленно шагает по траве и, протянув на открытой ладони яблоко, терпеливо ждет. И вот маленькая косуля подходит к нему под неодобрительными взглядами старших, держащихся на почтительном расстоянии от людей, и настороженно взглянув на него, в один присест съедает яблоко и убегает прочь.  
─Твоя очередь, ─ сказал Райнхард. Кажется, он сбросил лет десять, и снова стал мальчишкой, который радуется каждому новому дню.  
Кирхайс взял яблоко покрупнее и сделал несколько осторожных шагов. И та же самая, доверчивая маленькая косуля снова отделилась от семьи желто-рыжих сородичей, и приблизилась к нему, а за ней другая, Кирхайс дал яблоко первой, и еще одно – другой, но они не уходили, ожидая нового угощения. Потом подошла еще одна. Через пару минут пакет опустел, и Кирхайс развел руками, слыша, как за спиной тихо смеется Райнхард.  
Самая крупная косуля тряхнула головой, и молодняк поспешил следом за ней, укрываясь в зарослях.  
─Смотри-ка, они тебя полюбили. Совсем не боятся.  
─Да, ─ Кирхайс задумался. – Они такие славные. Нужно позаботиться о том, что и впредь им жилось вольготно.  
─Устроим здесь национальный парк. В конце концов, с этим памятником порочной роскоши нужно что-то делать.  
Кирхайс заметил, что озноб прошел. Ему снова было тепло.  
Райнхард шагал по дорожке, усыпанной щебнем, в сумерки под сухими ветвями, оплетенными плющом и диким виноградом. В Нойе Сан-Суси росло множество пород деревьев, привезенных еще со Старой Терры, и растения, которые больше нигде на Одине не встречались.  
─Куда мы идем? – спросил Кирхайс.  
─Сейчас увидишь.  
За тисовой рощей и поляной с можжевельниками, среди старых елей белела четырехскатная крыша аккуратного домика.  
Райнхард подошел к двери, достал увесистый железный ключ с бородкой и, поковырявшись в замке, с третьей попытки открыл дверь.  
Внутри было так же холодно, как снаружи. В ведре под лавкой нашлись упакованные в пластик спички, бутылка с горючим и газетная бумага, а дрова - в небольшой каменной нише.  
─Сейчас зажгу камин, ─ сказал Райнхард.  
Кирхайс окинул его критическим взглядом.  
─Испортишь плащ. Давай лучше я.  
Забрав у Райнхарда спички и бутылку, он развел огонь.  
─Что это за домик?  
─Старая избушка егерей, ─ Райнхард что-то искал в шкафу с потемневшей от времени старомодной резьбой. – У меня здесь кое-что припрятано.  
Покопавшись, он достал глиняную бутылку в оплетке и жестяную коробку. Из коробки потянуло вяленым мясом.  
─Бокалов нет, ─ объявил Райнхард.  
─Гляжу, ты тут уже обустроился, ─ Кирхайс подумал про себя, а не сон ли все это? Стоит моргнуть, и все исчезнет, и он окажется на совещании в генштабе, или дома, в компании с ГИС-моделятором и винным шкафом.  
─Кроме мяса есть яблоки.  
─Которые не успели съесть косули?  
─Точно. Порежешь мясо? У меня плохо получается.  
─Нож есть?  
Не очень-то хотелось резать мясо адмиральским кортиком.  
Нож отыскался в том же шкафу. Добротный охотничий нож с ручкой из бересты и рога. Тарелки, к счастью, там тоже были, и не пришлось раскладывать закуску по-походному. Яблоки помыли в ведре, мясо оказалось неплохим, а вино – и того лучше. Райнхард так и не смог припомнить марку и год выпуска. Хотя какая разница?  
Они пили по очереди, передавая друг другу объемистую бутылку. Райнхард вскоре пролил вино и посадил на плащ несколько пятен, но ничуть не расстроился.  
Кирхайс понимал его желание хоть изредка спрятаться от всех там, где никто не смог бы найти. Но это было лишь мимолетной мыслью. Он попал в сказку. Все остальное исчезло. Прямо перед ним король холмов пил и ел, как самый обычный смертный, перед тем, как отправиться по дороге, заросшей папоротником, в свою волшебную страну. Но не один, думал Кирхайс, ведь я удержал в руках холодное железо, а удержу ли раскаленное – покажет время.  
Он вздохнул полной грудью и, раскинув руки, откинулся на резную деревянную спинку. Райнхард оглянулся искоса – и последовал его примеру. Как вечность назад. Кирхайс ощутил его густые, тяжелые волосы на своей ладони. Они блестели, как старое золото.  
Пальцы Райнхарда коснулись его лба. Раньше он любил так делать, развалившись на диване, или валяясь на траве, или даже на капитанском мостике или в холле адмиралтейства, что иногда раздражало. Привычное и немного забытое прикосновение. Райнхард был в затруднении. Кажется, он просто не знал, что делать с этими отросшими космами. Наверное, поэтому он просто сжал их в горсти, достаточно мягко, чтобы не причинить боль.  
Райнхард улыбался. Умиротворенный, счастливый. Когда же это было? Почти так же они сидели на скамейке, и Райнхард молчал, ошеломленный тем, что дружеская рука сжимает его плечи, не позволяя встать и уйти. Боязнь чужих прикосновений осложняла ему жизнь. Один раз, опьяненный, но отнюдь не вином, Кирхайс испытал его, заставив ощутить этот страх чуть дольше, чем обычно. И Райнхард не вырвался. Сначала не смог, а потом не захотел. Это было в тот самый вечер, когда первое свидание с Аннерозе завершилось успехом. От мысли об Аннерозе к горлу подкатил ком, но Кирхайс заставил себя расправить плечи. Путь был ясен, и сойти с него – означало полную и безоговорочную капитуляцию.  
Раскаленное железо – или золото? ─ обжигало руки.  
От Райнхард не укрылась его печаль, но он не спросил о ней, а вместо этого протянул Кирхайсу бутылку вина.

***  
На обратном пути они отправились навестить пятилетнего Эрвина-Йозефа фон Гольденбаума, коронованного кайзера Галактического Рейха.  
Этот капризный ребенок, изводивший нянюшек постоянными истериками, царапавшийся и кусавшийся в ответ на любое – почти любое ─ прикосновение, не был подарком судьбы. Райнхард вообще сомневался, что из малыша-кайзера может вырасти адекватный человек, не говоря уже о достойном правителе.  
─Почему ты так стремишься увидеться с ним? – спросил Райнхард, когда они поднимались по дворцовой лестнице к блиставшей позолотой галерее.  
─Потому что он одинок и напуган.  
─По-моему, он безнадежен.  
─Как только он ощутит себя в безопасности, уверен, он прекратит дичиться.  
─В прошлый раз ты принес ему плюшевого мишку, и Эрвин тут же оторвал ему голову.  
Кирхайс пожал плечами.  
─Ему нужен хороший воспитатель. Эти дамы лишь кормят его и присматривают за ним. Но этого мало.  
Они пришли слишком поздно. Оказалось, Эрвина уже уложили спать. По императорским покоям няньки передвигались исключительно на цыпочках. Маленькое исчадие ада лучше было не беспокоить.  
─Мы слишком долго гуляли.  
─Завтра поговорю с министром двора насчет нового воспитателя, ─ пообещал Райнхард. – Пусть подыщет кого-нибудь толкового, из академии наук.  
Он был добр и покладист в тот вечер. 

 

***  
Ночью Кирхайс долго не мог заснуть. Он думал о Райнхарде и вспоминал Аннерозе. Он, наконец, осознал, что в его пантеоне не было бога и богини, а был один бог, единый в двух ипостасях. Разве можно было раздвоиться и отдать одной – тело, а другому – душу? В его эротических грезах безраздельно царила Аннерозе, сотканная из множества ощущений, переживаний, и воспоминаний. Но и Райнхард незримо присутствовал в них, не в виде зримого образа, а, скорее, потому что он всегда, каждый час и каждую секунду, был где-то рядом. Выше сердце, где темнел след от сквозной раны, этот отпечаток души ощущался сильнее всего. В этой ране он теперь и обитал ─ дух-покровитель, дух-двойник. Король холмов, не боящийся холодного железа.  
Не было ли это влечение всего лишь поиском подобия самого себя, подобия идеального и совершенного?  
Кирхайс провел ладонью по лицу, боясь ощутить под пальцами чужие, знакомые черты.  
Но сон, конечно, оставался всего лишь сном.

 

***  
То, что последовало, было закономерной развязкой. Одной из множества в длинной истории.  
Все началось сначала. Нет, не так. Все продолжилось, как сыгранная по нотам пьеса, с той же цифры, на которой она когда-то оборвалась.  
Райнхард светился от счастья. Он лучезарно улыбался, он летал, как на крыльях. Прямо в холле адмиралтейства он мог опереться на плечо, словно на какую-нибудь колонну, или взять под локоть, делясь очередной идеей, мог дернуть за волосы, положить голову на плечо, приобнять поверх плаща. Словом, он делал то же, что делал годом раньше, до тех пор, пока все эти злосчастные события не начали отравлять его душу. Он снова стал по-детски бесцеремонным и жизнерадостным. Глядя на него, невозможно было думать о «подобающем поведении».  
Кажется, он забыл, с чего начал. Забыл о своем намерении поспособствовать воссоединению влюбленных. Быть может, в его поведении заключался некий тайный умысел. Но Кирхайс пока не видел разгадки. Впрочем, он не слишком хорошо искал.  
Дружеская нежность скрашивала его дни, помогая оправиться от потрясения. Кроме того, попытки вернуть себе прежнюю силу и ловкость были поначалу довольно изнурительными. Кирхайс присоединился к знакомой компании, куда входил Лютц, мастер стрельбы и рукопашного боя, Вален с Биттенфельдом и контр-адмирал Бергенгрюн. Кирхайс выдыхался, промахивался, пропускал, втайне злился на самого себя, но каждый раз поднимался, потому что не мог позволить себе физическую слабость, если не ради себя, то ради Райнхарда. Он должен был отточить каждую из граней до идеальной остроты. Тренировки, как и работа, помогали ему обрести равновесие. Врачи говорили о том, что он отлично восстанавливается - в конце концов, ему скоро должно было исполниться двадцать два, за прошлый год он подрос еще на пару сантиметров и на этом, как говорил Райнхард, пора уже было остановиться.  
Однажды они вчетвером – с Райнхаром, Аннерозе и Магдаленой – отправились в оперу. Всю дорогу Аннерозе держалась с ним отстраненно и холодно, а Магдалена так и сыпала изящными шутками, впрочем, не переходя грань между светской беседой и флиртом. Райнхард непринужденно улыбался, словно бы не замечал ничего, кроме своего приподнятого настроения. Перед возвращением Магдалена куда-то увела Райнхарда, и Кирхайс остался с Аннерозе один на один. Но он не попытался объясниться. Все было уже сказано.  
Райнхард приходил к нему едва ли не каждый второй вечер. Теперь он был повсюду, словно на самом деле поселившись частицей своей души в глубине зажившей раны. Эти странные отношения напоминали ту, былую дружбу. Но дружба оставалась прежней лишь для Райнхарда. Для Кирхайса она изменилась окончательно, приобретя новые черты, и утратив нечто важное, составлявшее когда-то одну из ее основ: первозданную простоту и наивность.  
Кирхайс хотел избавиться от этого сомнения. В воспоминаниях о прошлом он искал убежище и пытался погрузиться в них с головой, так, чтобы они стали единственной реальностью. Но, познав любовь, он уже не мог предаться той пылкой дружбе, которая была ее предвестницей. Он смутно ощущал зыбкую грань, и пытался нащупать ее. Пытался понять, где заканчиваются воспоминания, и начинается самообман. 

***  
─ Шафт предлагает перебросить Гайесбург к Изерлону. Как думаешь, это хорошая идея? – спрашивал Райнхард, заглядывая Кирхайсу в лицо. Он не мог не говорить о делах даже ночью, даже расположившись на диване у камина, когда было чертовски удобно лежать на том же самом диване, положив голову ему на колени, пока он задумчиво трепал макушку – топчущий котенок, да и только.  
─Не думаю. Это слабая позиция. Если, конечно, ты не планирует таранить одну крепость другой.  
─Решение не слишком изящное, но не лишенное смысла.  
─Мне казалось, война – это искусство.  
─Ты путаешь войну и тактику. Война – это жестокое противоборство, ─ он наклонился ниже. – Жестокое ─ даже без ненависти. Красота остается лишь на страницах книг.  
Кирхайс вздохнул.  
─Я уже успел убедиться в этом неоднократно. Этот мир может быть уродливым и грязным. Или прекрасным – если мы приложим к этому усилия.  
─Ты неисправимый идеалист, ─ Райнхард улыбнулся, проводя пальцем по его щеке. – Прекрасный идеалист. Без тебя мне легко потерять направление и заблудиться в темноте.  
«Мы оба идем в темноту, ─ думал Кирхайс, глядя сквозь его лицо. – Ведь только в ней виден далекий свет. Мы сгораем в одном пламени».  
Так, отпустив себя на волю, он снова очутился во власти Райнхарда, и ощущение этой власти затмевало благие намерения, которыми, как известно, вымощена дорога в ад.

 

***  
С самого начала можно было предположить, что все закончится именно так. Лишь оглянувшись назад, Аннерозе осознала, что находилась во власти иллюзий. Преданность Зигфрида оказалась не столь простой и понятной. В ней было больше страсти, чем служения, и больше нежности, чем романтического преклонения.  
Она помнила его мальчиком и юношей, благовоспитанным, сдержанным, улыбчивым, тщательно скрывающим свою застенчивость ─ воплощенной тенью дерзкого и властолюбивого Райнхарда. Она привыкла видеть в его взгляде обожание и преклонение. Но все эти годы она не была рядом с ним, и постепенно стала подменять реальность множеством воспоминаний о коротких безмятежных встречах. А он был рядом с Райнхардом. Командовал флотом, выигрывал сражения, привыкал к власти, которая оказалась ему по плечу.  
Аннерозе не раз представляла того, каким станет Зигфрид лет через пять и через десять. Ей не хотелось видеть его таким. Но лавина уже сдвинулась, и неслась, набирая силу. Опрометчивой была попытка обуздать эту силу и поставить Зигфрида в рамки собственных идеалов.  
Очевидно, что масла в огонь подливал и сам Райнхард. Даже некоторые его подчиненные замечали это, о чем упоминала Магдалена, которая водила дружбу с адмиралом Меклингером, на почве общей любви к искусству. Она даже вспомнила про Ахилла с Патроклом и Александра Македонского, а потом добавила: не беспокойся, и Райнхард встретит свою Роксану, надо лишь немного подождать, и все встанет на свои места.  
У Аннерозе вызывало сомнения, способен ли Райнхард увлечься женщиной, хотя в нем не было той женственности, которую она замечала у некоторых мужчин при дворе. Но в его отношениях с Зигфридом ей чудилось пока еще не осознанное проявление скрытого порока. Неделю назад, в опере, Райнхард был так ласков и предупредителен с ним, что она ощущала, как кровь приливает к щекам. К счастью, крем и пудра превосходно это скрывали, оставалось лишь поддерживать ощущение безмятежности, чтобы не выдать своих чувств ни малейшим движением. А Зигфрид… Зигфрид хранил спокойствие. Словно смертный герой, пребывающий среди богов.  
─Опять приходишь под утро, ─ вздохнула Аннерозе, наливая себе чай. Райнхард пил кофе, совершенно забыв про завтрак.  
─Я был у Кирхайса.  
─Только не говори мне, что вы там опять дегустировали вино. В конце концов, это может плохо кончиться.  
─Мы совсем не пили, ─ обиделся Райнхард. – То было единственный раз, а ты до сих пор вспоминаешь.  
─Я всего лишь беспокоюсь за тебя.  
─Понимаешь, я уже не один раз пытался позвать Кирхайса к нам, но он упорно отказывается, ─ опущенные плечи и печальный взгляд – очевидное притворство. – Между вами что-то произошло?  
─Мне казалось, ты должен знать, ─ молвила Аннерозе так, будто произошло нечто незначительное.  
─К сожалению, я не посвящен в эту тайну. Кирхайс не рассказывал, а я не спрашивал. Но с тех пор, как он перестал навещать нас, он как будто сам не свой. Работает по четырнадцать часов в сутки, перебирает со стимуляторами, а ведь он еще не совсем здоров. Как друг я считаю своим долгом помогать ему в меру моих сил.  
Заглянув в глаза Райнхарда, Аннерозе заключила, что последняя фраза была искренней.  
─Что же все-таки между вами произошло?  
─Он сделал мне предложение, ─ сказала она. – Но я поставила ему одно условие, при котором дам согласие.  
─Условие?  
─Да. Я сказала, что стану его женой, если только он выйдет в отставку. До сих пор он не сказал ни да, ни нет, поэтому я склонна считать, что мы расстались.  
─Аннерозе… ─ пробормотал Райнхард.  
─Мне казалось, что он любит меня. Но, видно, мы с ним по-разному понимаем любовь.  
Райнхард смотрел в одну точку, обхватив голову.  
─Он уже выполнил свой долг, он сделал даже больше, ─ с нажимом произнесла Аннерозе. – Но ты требуешь от него еще и еще. Тебе мало крови, достаточно ли будет его жизни?  
─Так ты хочешь спасти его, ─ нервно усмехнулся Райнхард, – от меня?  
─От тебя, ─ согласилась она. – И от него самого, готового вырезать свое сердце и отдать тебе, если оно тебе понадобится. Когда это произойдет, и ты одумаешься, будет уже слишком поздно. Ты сам это поймешь, но исправить не сможешь, ничего.  
─Предлагаешь, чтобы я сам отправил его в отставку?  
─Он может счесть это наказанием, ─ Аннерозе с сожалением опустила взгляд. – Ведь сейчас он полностью в твоей власти, тонет в этом золотистом сиянии, не боясь сгореть, потому что он бесстрашен. В отличие от тебя, он совершенный воин. Мое условие заставило убедиться в этом.  
─Тебе жаль, что это так? – Райнхард воззрился на нее, словно бы очнувшись.  
─Мне хотелось бы, чтобы он был обычным человеком, мужем и отцом семейства, мы бы вели тихую жизнь, не думая о великих потрясениях и крови, которую твои воины прольют во имя твоей славы. Прежде я видела его таким. Надеялась, что он может стать таким. Но, сожалению, я ошибалась. Вы слишком похожи.  
─Да, ─ молвил он упавшим голосом. – Мы похожи. Я сам выбирал свой пусть. Пусть Кирхайс выбирает свой, как сам того пожелает.

***

Он Кирхайса не мог укрыться потускневший взгляд Райнхарда, бледность, и едва уловимое ощущение, что Райнхард вдруг стал на несколько лет старше. Должно быть, он узнал правду. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
Но Райнхард даже не обмолвился о том, что знал. Он ждал, он набирался терпения, он учился хранить спокойствие.  
Жизнь продолжалось, как давно знакомая мелодия.  
За зимой пришла весна. В саду расцветали первоцветы, проклюнувшиеся среди травы. Рейх копил мощь для продолжения экспансии. Эрвин-Йозеф под надзором терпеливого воспитателя осваивал буквы. Со стапелей военных заводов сходили новые крейсеры и эсминцы. В небольшом городке, не отмеченном ни на одной из карт, в секретном научно-исследовательском институте группа инженеров под руководством Иоганна Рихтера проводила эксперименты с недавно открытым полем, способным взаимодействовать с гиперпространством.  
─Лет через десять эти корабли отправятся в космическое пространство, ─ говорил Райнхард, рассматривая голографическую модель прототипа нового двигателя. – Может быть, нам суждено достигнуть края галактики.  
─Все звезды в ладони... Ты уверен, что сможешь их удержать?  
─Впереди еще много десятилетий. Мы только в начале пути.  
Райнхард мог не выбирать между любовью и мечтой: его мечта была единственным и самым важным из того, что у него было.  
Кирхайс выбирать не желал. Он желал всего и сразу: служения, славы, дружбы, любви, счастливой семьи – всей полноты жизни. Этому его научила смерть.  
Каждую ночь он засыпал с мыслями об Аннерозе.  
«Завоевать галактику будет проще, чем твое сердце», ─ думал он, пытаясь понять, насколько искренна эта мысль. И не находил ответа.

 

***  
Спустя много лет он вспоминал те дни как счастливое затишье перед бурями, которые в скором времени последовали длинной чередой, разрывая намеченные пути. В тех бурях ему предстояло снова родиться заново, в качестве того, кого так боялась увидеть Аннерозе, и кого ей, после долгих лет, предстояло понять и принять.


End file.
